ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
All-Purpose Department
The All-Purpose Department contains agents who are willing to work in only one fandom but accept all types of missions. Compare to the Department of Floaters, whose agents may work in any fandom and take any type of mission, and the DMS and DBS's Freelance Divisions, whose agents may work in any fandom but only do assassinations or exorcisms, respectively. Its head of department is the Foxglove Official, who is known to have a different personality for each of its blossoms. Its flash patch is a rubber Swiss Army knife with a dotted line to show its bounce."my fanmade version of fma" (Fullmetal Alchemist), Agents Chliever and Winston Chalmers (DF) Note: This mission was removed from continuity by its author, but is mentioned here for historical accuracy."Warcraft Epic" (World of Warcraft), Agents Barid and Eamon Brightbeard (APD - Warcraft) Description When a fandom is so underrepresented that it requires anyone who can cover it to cover all of it, or when a pair of agents only cover one fandom, those agents are sent to the All-Purpose Department. Somewhat uniquely, each of its divisions represents a single fandom; it has no freelance division. Historically, each division has been comprised of a single team of agents, whether because the fandom is just that obscure or because there aren't very many agents willing to subject themselves to the full gamut of badfic in their favorite universe. This is nowhere stated to be department policy; it's likely a simple quirk of HQ demographics. Because agents in the APD must handle all types of badfic, they may employ diverse mission strategies ranging from assassination to exorcism to fire to whatever they can think of on the fly. Each fandom has its unique problems and opportunities to solve them. APD agents may be assigned training missions if they lack skills, and they may collaborate with agents from other departments as needed. Charge lists are generally used. Disguises are used when necessary, though agents who work in a particular canon because they are natives may choose to forgo them. APD agents have access to all standard PPC gear. In addition, in a department where everyone is a canon specialist, it may be considered particularly pertinent to use weapons and equipment suited to the canon in question. History The APD was originally founded as the All-Purpose Department of Fire Emblem c. 2004.Echo's Author Page via Wayback Machine, earliest capture dated April 4, 2004. Because Fire Emblem was dreadfully underrepresented, it was necessary for the two agents able to patrol the fandom to cover all types of fic, so they were dubbed a department, given the Foxglove Official as their department head, and set to it, much to their chagrin."A Ryder's Legacy" (Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken), Agents Echo Kazul and Kat Daydream (APD - Fire Emblem) With the addition of new divisions, it no longer made sense to retain the "Fire Emblem" part in the department name, so it was dropped. Divisions Each division in the APD represents a single fandom. The following have documented missions to their name: * Fire Emblem Division * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Division * My Little Pony Division * Sherlock Holmes Division * Warcraft Division Known Agents In this oft-forgotten department of oft-forgotten fandoms, these agents have managed to make a name for themselves. * Barid and Brightbeard (RC 1986) comprise the Warcraft Division and have two mission reports to their name. * David Kelok and Unger (RC 1729, the "Fire Pit") transferred to the APD from the Department of Floaters in 2010 and comprise the Sherlock Holmes Division. They have released three mission reports from the APD and a total of seven concerning the Sherlock Holmes multiverse. * Echo Kazul and Kat Daydream comprised the original All-Purpose Department of Fire Emblem and completed a total of five missions, though the fifth report is sadly missing from the record. * Marvin Jones and Printworthy (RC 901\1Y) comprise the My Little Pony Division. * Navare and Amris (RC 3^3), the latest additions to the department, comprise the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Division. Department Records Mission reports from this department are listed on The Complete List of PPC Fiction, All-Purpose Department. References Category:Action Departments Category:All-Purpose Department